1971 in film
The year 1971 in film involved some significant events. Highest-grossing films (U.S.) The top ten 1971 released films by box office gross in North America are as follows: Events *February 8 - Bob Dylan's hour-long documentary film, Eat the Document, premieres at New York's Academy of Music. The film includes footage from Dylan's 1966 UK tour. *The first permanent IMAX projection system is installed at Ontario Place's "Cinesphere" in Toronto. *April 23 - Sweet Sweetback's Baadasssss Song becomes the highest-grossing independent film of 1971. Awards Palme d'Or (Cannes Film Festival): :The Go-Between, directed by Joseph Losey, United Kingdom Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival): :The Garden of the Finzi-Continis (Il Giardino dei Finzi-Contini), directed by Vittorio De Sica, Italy / W. Germany 1971 film releases Romance films released in 1971 #Harold and Maude Births *January 2 - Taye Diggs, American actor *January 7 - Jeremy Renner, American actor *January 11 - Mary J. Blige, American musician *January 15 - Regina King, American actress *January 24 - Stanislas Merhar, French actor *February 1 **Jill Kelly, American pornographic actress **Michael C. Hall, American actor *February 11 - Damian Lewis, English actor *February 15 **Alex Borstein, American actress **Renee O'Connor, American actress *February 17 - Denise Richards, American actress *February 22 - Lea Salonga, Filipina voice actress/singer *February 25 - Sean Astin, American actor *March 2 - Method Man, American actor and musician *March 5 - Yuri Lowenthal, American voice actor *March 7 - Peter Sarsgaard, American actor *March 10 - Jon Hamm, American actor *March 13 - Annabeth Gish, American actress *March 15 - Chris Patton, American voice actor *March 27 - Nathan Fillion, Canadian actor *March 31 - Ewan McGregor, Scottish actor *April 12 - Shannen Doherty, American actress *April 18 - David Tennant, Scottish actor *April 19 - Wendy Powell, American voice actress *April 28 - Bridget Moynahan, American actress *May 14 - Sofia Coppola, American actress, writer, and director *May 27 **Lisa Lopes, American singer and actress (d.2002) **Paul Bettany, English actor *May 30 - Idina Menzel, American actress, singer and songwriter *June 4 - Noah Wyle, American actor *June 5 - Mark Wahlberg, American actor and musician *June 15 - Taavi Eelmaa, Estonian actor *June 16 - ** Eva Püssa, Estonian actress **Tupac Shakur, American actor and musician (d.1996) *July 1 - Missy Elliott, American musician and actress *July 16 - Corey Feldman, American actor *July 21 - Charlotte Gainsbourg, French actress *August 10 - Justin Theroux, American actor *August 29 - Carla Gugino, American actress *August 31 - Chris Tucker, American actor *September 8 **David Arquette, American actor, film director, producer, screenwriter **Martin Freeman, English actor *September 14 - Kimberly Williams-Paisley, American actresses *September 15 - Colleen Villard, American voice actress *September 16 - Amy Poehler, American actress *September 18 - Jada Pinkett Smith, American actress *September 21 - Luke Wilson, American actor *October 20 - Snoop Dogg, American musician and actor *October 29 - Winona Ryder, American actress *November 3 - Piret Laurimaa, Estonian actress *November 25 - Christina Applegate, American actress *December 1 - Emily Mortimer, English actress *December 6 - Katariina Unt, Estonian actress *December 7 - Chasey Lain, American pornographic actress *December 23 - Corey Haim, Canadian actor (d. 2010) *December 25 - Ain Mäeots, Estonian actor, director and producer *December 26 - Jared Leto, American actor and musician Notable deaths Film debuts *F. Murray Abraham - They Might Be Giants *Kathy Bates - Taking Off *Stockard Channing - The Hospital *Brian Cox - Nicholas and Alexandra *Daniel Day-Lewis - Sunday Bloody Sunday *Gérard Depardieu - Cry of the Cormoran *Craig T. Nelson - The Return of Count Yorga *John Ritter - The Barefoot Executive *David Ogden Stiers - THX 1138 References Category:Years in film Category:1971 in film